


Show Me How You Make A First Impression (written by Vannah)

by SAMC_Inc



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band), One Direction (Band)
Genre: Boxing, F/M, Fighter AU, Luke drabble, Luke fluff, MMA, UFC, cage fighting, fighter luke, luke fighter, luke imagine, luke one shot, luke smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-04
Updated: 2015-06-04
Packaged: 2018-04-02 19:04:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4071163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SAMC_Inc/pseuds/SAMC_Inc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You are completely and utterly confused as to how you got roped into coming to a fight with Calum.</p><p>Or better yet, the time Calum dragged you to a UFC fight and told you Luke was going to be there. He was, but you'd never expected to see your blonde crush taking a beating and dishing out another inside a cage.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Show Me How You Make A First Impression (written by Vannah)

**Author's Note:**

> This one was written by me (Vannah) for the purposes of fighter Luke (I watched the UFC finals don't judge me)

"What are you doing tonight?" Calum hummed as he waltzed into the empty Journalism room, keys dangling from the lanyard that swung from his graceful fingers.

Your gaze stayed trained on the computer screen in front of you, ignoring the slight sigh of the office chair next to you as your best friend sank into it. You searched through the digital folders, clicking on the desired date for the photo that would go along with the Powwow you were currently in the process of uploading. Calum's fingertips drummed against the desktop, a clear sign he was agitated with something.

"What do you want, Hood?" You inquired, eyes glancing in his direction before you were trying to come up with a clever caption.

"Lots of things, actually. For example, I could really go for a blow-"

"Stop, stop right there," you screeched, checks flaming red due to the unnecessary reference to your friend's insatiable sex drive. 

"What," Calum started innocently, biting down on his full lower lip to suppress a giggle, "I was going to say blow pop. I love suckers."

You fixed him with a glare, rolling your eyes before going back to your task, "No, you weren't. Why'd you ask me what I was doing tonight?"

"There's a sporting event going on this evening and I would love if you would accompany me to it, since my dates have canceled," Cal mused, leaning back in his seat and stretching out his legs.

"Wow, what am I? Second, third choice?" You retorted, adding tags to the story before you were posting and logging out.

"It's a close friends and family thing, there's only a set number of seats allotted to each opponent," The dark haired boy clarified, a nervous smile tilting his lips as you gave him your full attention, narrowing your gaze at the mischievous grin.

You knew exactly what "sporting event" the kid was talking about, and there was no way you were about participate in whatever his twisted mind had planned.

"No. Absolutely not. No." You shook your head vigorously, moving around the room to grab your belongings.

"Alex," Calum whined, "It's just wrestling."

You scowled at him, pausing your movements of shoving your supplies into your computer bag. MMA fighting was not just wrestling, and Calum knew that. It was beyond violent, and way too scary to be considered anything other than a death match. You didn't know why anyone in their right mind would sit around and watch two men beat each other to a pulp, but it was a regular routine for your best friend, and you were not about to get caught up in his latest obsession.

"I said no, Calum. Ask Luke or something," You muttered, completely content to spend your Friday binge watching Glee.

"Oh, Luke will be there," Calum snorted, and you ignored the little stomach flop that happened when you thought about Luke Hemmings.

"Great," you mumbled, "go with him."

"I want you to go too. You're coming. You owe me."

"I don't owe you shit."

"Oh, really? Who properly snuck you into Fifty Shades last weekend?"

You were silent for a moment, rubbing the back of your neck nervously as you thought of something to counter him with.

"Please, Calum," Calum mimicked, "I'll do anything. I'll owe you for the rest of my life. I'll give you my first born child. I'll get Michael to give you a blow-"

"How long is it?" You interrupted, a wave of anxiety washing over you as you realized what you had unconsciously got yourself into.

"An hour, if that. Starts at seven." Cal stated, a triumphant smile beginning to shape his lips.

"Pick me up at six, you're buying dinner." You declared, heaving your bag over your shoulder before securing your phone and keys in your hand.

"Great," The tall boy unraveled himself from his spot, stretching his arms above his head before he was following you out of the door.

"Great," You spat, glowering at him one last time before you were heading your separate ways.

. . . . . . . . .

You shifted in your poorly upholstered chair uncomfortably, silently cursing yourself for making Cal take you to Panch before he had escorted you to the arena. Your food wasn't settling peacefully, and you wondered if it had anything to do with the circular cage of chain link that was directly in front of you. Your dear friend had forgotten to mention that these seats were so damn close, and your stomach seemed to be tying itself in a knot even thinking about watching three separate fights take place this close to you.

"Hey, are you okay?" Cal spoke up from your left shoulder, peeking down at you with a concerned expression gracing his sharp features.

"Oh, totally," You hummed sarcastically, but couldn't help but shuffle closer into his side when the loud boom of the announcer crackled over the speakers. Samirez and Davis would be up first apparently, the two teenage boys stalking into the enclosure with hooded gazes and jaws up turned in an air of self conscious worth.

It was interesting at first, watching them taunt each other into a duel of physical entanglement, but all too soon someone was getting the breath kicked out of them and it was downhill from there. The crowd roared with every punch, but you found yourself squeezing your eyes shut at the loud pop of sound that came with each blow. Your fingers tightened into the smooth skin of Calum's arm, burying your face into the sleeve of his shirt when the stench of blood coated the air, a sure sign that someone had gotten lucky with one of their punches.

The next two rounds went the same way, the three minutes of each allotted cycle appearing to stretch out way more than they really were while your thoughts tried to draw you elsewhere. The hectic atmosphere lured you back in, and with every gasp, cheer, or battle cry you were imagining what was happening. After what seemed like an eternity, the crowd was cheering with the announcement of Samirez as the winner, and you were once again able to detach from your friend and absorb your surroundings.

"Five minute break till the next," Calum sighed, stretching his arms above his head before slouching, absentmindedly running his hand over the marks you had created in his forearm.

"There's more?" You whimpered, feeling as though you were going to be sick.

"Two more, actually. But we only need to stay for the next one, and then we can go if you like," The boy reassured, flashing you a small grin.

You ignored the smile, gaze sweeping over the dwindling audience, a lot of people leaving to go occupy the concession stands or bathrooms. There was still an empty chair next to you, one that your tall, blonde crush was supposed to be seated in.

"I thought you said Luke was coming?" You asked, tilting your head to meet his dark brown gaze.

Calum shrugged slyly, corners of his lips twitching before he was going back to being stoic, "Should be here for the next fight."

"He's not even coming, is he?" You huffed, frowning slightly as you repressed the urge to leave, mostly because Calum had driven.

"Up next: Hemmings vs Payne," The announcer declared, cutting off whatever remark the dark haired boy had thought up and leaving you speechless.

You flicked your gaze to Calum's, looking for an answer to ensure that you perhaps hadn't heard correctly. He just smiled like a mischievous little kid and shrugged again, clarifying your fears. Lucas fucking Hemmings was going to be here after all, and he would be fighting.

You buried your face in your hands, groaning. You couldn't do this, you couldn't watch whatever was about to happen, happen. Especially to Luke. You hadn't known the smart, docile boy for very long, but long enough to figure he wasn't capable of this.

The first boy to make an appearance in the cage was Liam Payne, his toned frame and stark edges covered in smooth skin. The predatory roll of his broad shoulders was left to be admired as he stalked his side of the small space. His features would have appeared boyish if they hadn't been harshened by a scowl, adding a more dangerous effect to the contours of his face. He looked as though he was made for this, and suddenly you were feeling very afraid for Luke. 

The crowd burst into whistles and cheers, your attention being drawn from the brunette man and switching to the second entrance.

Holy shit.

You realized you shouldn't have been scared right then, not with Luke's towering body entering the enclosure and acquiring an air of intimidation as his head hung low. He cocked his neck back, face flashing towards the fluorescent lights that illuminated the smirk falling off of his mouth and the aggressive tone to his blue eyes. You'd never seen anything like this from him before, and though it was a little off putting, you'd be lying to yourself if you said you didn't find it attractive. His frame had definitely filled out since the last time you'd seen him shirtless. Tightened muscles clenched down his long torso, shaping into a navel that trailed into the shape of a v, slim hips disappearing into perfectly worn shorts. He seemed too broad to be eighteen, the stubble caressing his cheeks only adding further to the mature look of him.

You must have been staring too hard because one second Luke was totally focused on the rules the referee was laying down and the next his distracted gaze was wandering straight to you. You felt on fire, wishing you could sink into your seat as a blush coated your cheeks. He smiled the tiniest bit, biting down on his lower lip before he winked and turned his attention back to the man. You let out the breath you didn't know you had been holding in, gasping in air as Calum flashed you a knowing look.

"Glad you came?" He mused, fingers playing over the edge of his jaw.

Fuck yeah, was your first thought.

"Shut up," you chose to say instead, ignoring the sound of his chuckle that followed.

The round was started, and you found yourself totally absorbed in what was happening. Luke wasted no time in dancing on the edge of his feet, sweeping closer to his opponent before reaching out and making contact with the side of the older boy's face. Liam stumbled back, a surprised look taking over his expression. He lifted his hand to his nose, frowning when he found blood covering the tips of his fingers. Ice apparently broken between the two, the older boy bounced back into the ring, going for an uppercut but instead getting deflected by Luke extending his arm out. Liam wasn't left unbalanced this time, instead it seemed as though he was almost expecting it; throwing with his other fist instead, cracking against Luke's jaw with a sickening sound. The younger boy's head snapped back, dazed look flashing in his eyes as he staggered on his long legs.

You felt dizzy yourself, just watching it happen. Your stomach churned, but you couldn't draw your focus away. You needed to watch, to somehow ensure yourself that he was okay.

Liam took advantage of the unsteady blonde, another blow being delivered from his muscled frame. Luke's body crumpled to the ground this time, and the brunette quickly climbed on top of him. You felt sick, nails digging into your thighs as you prayed for the younger boy to quickly recover, to fight back before he got pummeled to death.

As if God had been listening, Lucas snaked a hand up, popping Liam with such force to his sculpted jaw that the crowd gasped, and you were feeling an unreasonable amount of pride surge through you. Liam wobbled, grip on the blonde's frame loosening immensely as Luke took control. His swift body flipped the brunette onto his back, straddling his waist and smashing his fist against his face, again and again. Luke's back muscles flexed with each deliberate coil of his arm, his mouth hanging open slightly in fixation as Liam struggled beneath him, but ultimately surrendered. Round one was called, and Luke stood from his crouch before helping the older man to his feet.

Dried blood was streaked over both of them, bruises already beginning to form, and yet something seemed to be spurring them on.

Second round began abruptly after the men had been quickly examined, squaring off on either side of the enclosure before they were both participating in the taunting game of who's-going-to-throw-the-first-punch. It was Luke again, but his strike wasn't as heavy as he had planned. The blonde bounced on his heels, quickly stuttering back before the brunette could have an opportunity. Liam had the advantage over Luke in almost every physical way, but the younger boy was swifter, lighter on his feet, and had the ability to think quicker. Luke extended a leg, kicking Liam's feet out from under him, his big body falling to the mat with a thud. The blonde followed, taking a seat on the older man's chest like he had in the first match. Liam was not about to succumb like this again, rebounding quickly to try to toss Luke's frame off of him. Luke only faltered a little bit, managing to stay on. Taking advantage of the brunette being so concentrated on getting Luke off of him, the blonde threw a punch that cracked the older boy's head back, his body falling limp underneath the control of the younger. Luke halted his actions of striking again, looking up at the ref for guidance as the brunette stirred beneath him. Although not knocked out, it was clear the older was in no position to be fighting at the moment; round two was over.

A few minutes after they had space to breathe, both fighters were sizing each other up from across the ring. Luke went to throw a punch, which must of been highly predicable because Liam dodged it swiftly, throwing his muscled leg up in a kick to the blonde's chest. Luke skidded back, his lithe figure being thrown into the cage right in front of you, the chatter of the chain links embracing the repercussions of the blow.

You gasped, jerking in your chair as if you were the one that had been kicked. Calum did the same, cursing under his breath as both of you watched Liam stalk closer. There was an animalistic quality to his brown gaze, and no mercy found whatsoever as he peppered the younger boy's face with punch after punch. You flinched with every strike, covering your face with your hands because you could not find it in you to observe what was happening. The audience bellowed with happiness at the return of Liam's lead, and you could practically hear Luke's body slumping to the ground in defeat. Round three was done, the fight was finished.

You felt horrified, watching the blonde teeter on his feet, ungracefully swaying to a stance. His face was distorted with faint pigments of black and blue, a dark red streak of blood coming from his nose, another from his split bottom lip. Liam didn't look any better, most of the blood that was wiped across Luke's chest and staining his knuckles was his. They both appeared exhausted, chests heaving in desperate attempts to suck in oxygen and assure their bodies that the worst was over.

The referee stepped between them, grabbing both of their wrists before lifting Luke's hand and dropping Liam's, declaring him the winner. The blonde shook his head as if he were displeased with the outcome, wandering around the ref to clap the brunette on the back. Liam flashed a proud smile, and Luke seemed to have no choice but to return it. Both of their alternate egos appeared to have faded away, the determined fighters turning into caring boys right before your eyes. The crowd was loving it, erupting in cheers and whistles as Liam rubbed his fist into Luke's thick hair playfully, grabbing the back of his neck and leading him out of the enclosure.

"Do you understand how many people just lost their bets? Do you understand that I am one of those people? Fucking Lucas. Too fucking good," Calum sighed dramatically, rubbing a hand over his face.

"Sad," you mused sarcastically before continuing on more sincerely, "Do they know each other?"

Calum smirked, shaking his head at your lack of knowledge. "Liam's only a couple of years older than Luke, and took him under his wing when he first started, like a mentor. That was Payno's first fight back from surgery, and he wanted Luke to be the one to kick his ass."

Luke had kicked his ass, and you felt intrigued to know if he was usually that good. You wanted to learn more about him, every little detail of why he chose this, of all things, to be his outlet. There was suddenly a mysterious air to the predictable boy, and you longed to be right in the middle of it.

"Up next: Malik vs Horan," boomed over the sound system, and you gave a pleading look to your friend in hopes that he wouldn't make you stay. Calum obliged, lanky body anchoring itself out of his chair as you did the same.

"I can't believe you dragged me here and didn't have the graciousness to tell me that Luke was fighting," You muttered as you wove through seats together, entering a dim hallway that would lead you back out into the lobby area.

"He asked me not to tell you," Calum countered, as if suddenly upholding Bro Code would make you understand the length of his deception.

"I ask you not to do a lot of things, but you still do them," You shot back, arching a brow at his scowl.

"This is different, Alex. This is important," The dark haired boy mumbled, brown eyes lifting from where he was watching his feet fall to glance in your direction.

Your heart thundered in your chest, a little adrenaline entering your blood stream.

"What's important? Me being here?" You pondered aloud excitedly, trying to calm the hopes that had sprung up in the back of your mind.

Calum nodded.

"Why?" You quipped, suddenly very interested in everything and anything he had to say. You had a crush on Luke the day you set eyes on him, mainly because the kid was a looker. But he was also Calum's best friend, just as you were, and that meant a lot of time spent between the three of you. Over the course of movie nights, bowling outings, and lots of group chats, you had found that there was even more to be attracted to. He was smart, funny, and kind, respectable at most times and inappropriate at just the right moments. He was the total package, with a few annoying flaws and apparently, a hidden agenda. You flirted with each other all the time, and genuinely cared for one another, but both of you seemed unsure of what you'd possibly be getting into. So if it was important that for Luke that you were here to support him, then you might just spontaneously combust because that might mean Luke was ready to admit his feelings for you.

The older boy shrugged, long fingers sliding into his jean pockets.

"Calum," you whined, "Now is not the time to get quiet."

"You like Luke, right? As in, you could like him more than a friend?" Calum inquired, tilting his head to examine your reaction.

You looked at him as if he had just asked the dumbest question ever, enticing a grin from your friend.

"The feeling might be mutual," Calum teased, swiping his tongue out against his bottom lip.

You slowly let out a breath, trying to calm every nerve ending that was buzzing with excitement. You already had figured that was the case, but it felt so different actually hearing it. A chuckle was emptying from Calum, shaking his head as both of you rounded a corner into the lobby. Your gaze swept along the grandeur of the spacious room, blushing immediately as you spotted a now dressed Luke leaning against the counter of the desk. 

"Jesus Coleman, play it cool," Calum scolded, laughing as he traipsed over to the blonde.

You rolled your eyes, mostly at yourself, as you followed the dark haired boy. Luke looked up from his phone to greet Calum, a grin splitting his face and a certain warmth entering his blue gaze in appreciation for his best friend. He had gotten cleaned up since leaving the ring, the blood gone from his face only drawing more attention to the bruising around his right eye and his busted bottom lip. His lip ring had been taken out for the fight, but it was back in now. A snapback sat backwards on his head, his blonde locks sticking out of it. With the exception of the condition of his countenance, he looked like the same innocent boy you'd come to know. 

"Thanks for coming," Luke beamed, gaze drifting to yours and nodding his head in acquaintance.

"Our pleasure," Calum hummed before you could say anything.

"You did really good," You complimented, watching as his cheeks turned the slightest bit pink. Calum snickered in disbelief, but both of you ignored him.

"Did you like it?" The blonde swayed closer, arching a brow as his face turned hopeful.

"I liked watching you," you confessed, "But I hate MMA fighting."

"You win some, you lose some," Luke mused, content enough with your answer.

"Right," Calum broke in, "Alex is being a huge pain in my ass and I really need to get back to not doing my homework, so I'm going to go. You can give her a ride, can't ya, Lukie?"

You couldn't help your mouth from falling open in astonishment, shooting daggers at Calum, who was now retreating backwards, in hopes of scaring him into staying.

"Bye," Luke called out dryly, as if he could care less.   
"What a freaking douche," you said to Luke, but making sure you said it loud enough that Cal could still hear.

"It's all right," The boy drawled, a smile hinting at the corners of his lips, "Not the first time I've taken you home before, shouldn't be too scary. Unless you're suddenly afraid of me, in which case you should know I only fight with men in the safety of a cage for my own protection."

You laughed, and Lucas smiled, as if that was his goal all along. Luke pushed off of the counter, and you followed obediently to what you presumed to be the parking ramp. You made small talk on the way there, not discussing anything much other than your day and ignoring the elephant in the room. The air was chilly as you stepped into the night for the first time since arriving, causing you to shiver slightly as Luke fingered the keys in his hand, unlocking the red Tesla parked a few spots down. You made your way to the passenger side of the vehicle, still in awe of the sleekness of it.

"I love this car," You murmured, tracing a finger over the leather seat as Luke climbed in and started the ignition.

"You say that every time you get to ride in it," Luke laughed, pulling smoothly out of space.

Maybe you should get to ride in it more often, you thought.

"Maybe you should," Luke agreed.

Only you hadn't spoken out loud, had you?

Your cheeks were on fire, and it was now the second time of that evening that you felt like crawling into a hole and disappearing.

"How long have you been fighting?" You quickly changed the subject, drying your sweaty palms against your jeans.

"Since the beginning of high school," he answered, and your gaze flicked to admire his profile. He had nice lips, you decided, along with a strong jawline.

"How come you don't tell people?" You implored.

"I do, its just that Calum told me you weren't into it, so I didn't want to annoy you or anything. Which seems weird, since I practically begged Cal to get you to come, but I'd rather show than tell," Luke explained, flipping the blinker on before turning down your street.

"That wouldn't annoy me by any means. I like learning about people, it's the drastic detail that gets me. Why do you fight?" You asked, promising yourself that you'd stop proposing questions after this one was answered.

Luke twisted the wheel with only his fingers, sliding into your driveway and putting the car in park with minimum effort before he was turning to face you, "Gotta get that tension out somehow. It's a nice release," The boy whispered, his lips parting slightly as his gaze swept down your face to admire your mouth. Suddenly everything seemed to have a double innuendo, and your heart was beating so fast that you wondered if he could hear it.

"I wanted you to see all sides of me, that's why I had Cal drag you along. I wanted you to know what you were getting into, since it's only fair I know everything about you," Luke breathed, his blue gaze darting between your mouth and your eyes and you felt on fire with the need for him to do something.

"What if I said I didn't want to get into this?" You whispered, reaching out with a tentative hand and swiping your thumb across his bottom lip, actions contradicting your words.

"Then you'd be lying," Luke assumed, fingers wrapping around your wrist and pulling you in. His hand cupped your jaw, his mouth tenderly pressing into yours in the softest of demands. He held you so gently that it surprised you how he had been involved in a brawl not more than a half hour ago, his fingers faintly pressing into your skin as if he were scared of being too rough with you too fast. Your lips opened, and Luke wasted no time in letting his tongue fall into your mouth and rub against yours. Both of you were slow, taking your time with learning each other before Luke was pulling away, a satisfied grin settled on his face.

"Are we dating now?" You inquired with a lift of your eyebrow, only half teasing.

"I think you're pretty much mine," Luke mused, biting down on his bottom lip.

"Just for that comment I'm going to make you ask me in a nice, romantic, old fashioned way before I agree to anything," you hummed, unable to hide your smile.

Luke leaned across the console, capturing your lips in his in one last, slow kiss. "I look forward to it."


End file.
